star_wars_alternate_civil_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Erso
General Backstory (short version) Raised in a gang neighborhood by a Mandalorian clan, her mother trying to keep her from becoming a killer, Ace was soon discovered to be Force Sensitive. She was then taken to be trained (used as a spy on the Jedi by her clan), but left after being bullied and failing the Trails on purpose (clan's decision against her will). Taken to a private Academy to make up for years at the Temple, turned out to be a Sith disguise. Escaped after planting a bomb with couple of others. Mentally unstable and untrusting towards Force Users and both orders ever since. Spent a year in college before becoming disillusioned with their elitism. Became a full Mandalorian after Blood Trials around the age of 17. Full time bounty hunter, mostly for the Zann Consortium. Uneventful until a certain Padawan followed her out of the cantina… Public knowledge and reputation (probable) Rebel Violent. Unpredictable. Loyal for unknown resons (Sophie). Criminal afiliation. Often used for espionage and smuggling. Highly effective. Gained Jaig for transporting a doctor back (medical research facility suffered on outbreak of isolation-induced madness, Ace sent to retrieve possibly last sane person, arrived with no armor not to seem suspicious, left the spare spacesuit for the doctor while herself being exposed to space for a short period of time, regular anti-cancer checkups ever since). Jaig symbol on her armor often covered with material as a sign of humility (for her knowing that she was awarded is enough). Imperial Criminal. Do not attack on your own. Mandalorian: General Bounty Hunter with unusual armor. Rumored to be from clan Rodarch. Clan Rodarch and allied Alor (leader) of clan Rodarch (position held by her uncle in her absence). Respected as a powerful yet unpredictable weapon, skilled spy and assasin. Daughter of Ruusaan Rodarch (registered as Rize Striker). Full name Atiniir Nau'ur, registered as Ann Striker (known only to closest in clan Rodarch). Criminal: The Hutts Will not work with slavers. Expensive. Picky. Extremely distrusting. Black Sun Enemy. Do not attack on your own. Zann Consortium Highly useful. Picky. Does not take assignments, chooses on her own with no exceptions. Can be trusted. Loyal and in direct contact with Tyber Zann, treating him as her regular, most trusted employer and actual, real-life acquantaince. Unafiliated Regarded as an urban legend. Comes from the Mando Sector in the lower levels of Coruscant (precise location unknown). Joined the market around 17 BBY, training and past unknown. Targeted by the Sith for a short period of time, which abruptly ceased. Often working with the Zann Consortium yet not as her only form of income. Often involved in smugglling of weapons and information. Bounty hunting and assasination as her main form of employment. Known for being punctual, diligent and at times excessively brutal. Does not tolerate racism and will decline direct cooperation with slavers (will not hestitate to kill if pressured or annoyed). Capable of disposing of targets in a discreet manner despite personal preference for explosions. Usually cooperating with Aras redacted, Dathra "Candy" redacted and Cotan redacted. Owns an unmarked ship known as "Shereshoy". Sometimes referred to as "mandalorian Aurra Sing". Known for weird things happening to people going against her, including mutilated corpses found after a long time with no logical explanation ( waits until they forget about her then uses the force), seemingly knowing intentions of her enemies before they themselves do and "darkening" of rooms she enters (dimming of light, lower temperature, slightly glowing eyes). Few people ever saw her full face, most of which are dead. "Who's that? In the corner?" "Who...Don't stare.Heh..That's Ace" "Ace? Rings a bell.." "A bell? ...should be an alarm. You're fresh, huh? Surface dweller?" "What does it have to do with anything?" "You're looking at a some of the weirder phenomenon of the underworld. Things like her. Nobody knows how long it's been there. Appeared two years back to public knowledge...Always finished her kills. Since the first job... Stop. I know what you're thinking and trust me...you have too much to lose to work for her. She'd let you come up to her, even pay your shot and by the end of your civilised..tchk..little talk blow your brains out for one wrong word. And not even walk out. '''Not that there's something wrong with having friends.' But that's the pretty, painless version of what you get for vexing her. Even local Glowsticks (Inquisitors) keep their distance...There's always someone new.. but never for long. She doesn't even seem to enjoy it anymore. Stopped removing them and got her own cleaning service..Stay clear. I'm telling you. If its eyes really glow...deathsticks aren't so bad of a business."'' Abilities and equipment Abilities Trained in use of weapons since a child along the mandalorian custom. Equipment Preferred weapons: * knives, * variety of explosives * Westar 38 blaster pistol (x2) * purple double lightsaber (x2) * engines in her armor - Backstory (long version) Childhood until the age of 6 - 6-12 years old - 13-15 years old - 16-19 years - Quotes "Surface, ain't you? My job requires good aim, not diplomacy." "''-Nice to see you again, Ace. How u feeling? '' ''-I'd love to flip someone inside out, thank you. You?" "''Don't you wanna be a piñata?" "''-You know a place we can go?'' ''-Shady alley behind weaponcraft will always do." "''My neighbor's kids don't want to die, I assume." "''-Don't whine 'bout the smell, won't get better.'' ''-'What is that smell?!' ''-Death and old socks, isn't our air just '''amazing'?" "''Medium damaged or whole?" "''-I should make you target practice for this...'' ''-'Guys', guys be nice.'' -''This is me being nice....I'll get someone to snipe those idiots." "-What are those?'' ''-Useful garbage."'' (about lightsabers) "''-How are you not nervous, I'm nervous!'' ''-''(voice still shaking) I'm a '''professional'." "''What about Jakku if we don't end in a sun?" (in hyperspace) "''-You know, I can fight too!'' ''-You never killed before...it makes a difference.'' ''-Who says I need to kill?'' ''-Wait until whoever hunts us now arrives. They may not be so honorable, Sophie. Just don't be a hero." "''Let's leave the orbit. It's '''peaceful'." "-'Any' place sounds better than battleground right now...(horrified) I can't believe I said it...Am I losing it?'' ''-Wow, maybe...'' ''-'Shut up.' (nervous and ashamed)" "-Let them use up their army, I'll make the popcorn.'' ''-I'll get the drinks.'' ''-Phantom, u bring the dance mat." "-How long should we wait until they all need rescue?*smirks* -''I WON'T '''NEED' RESCUE!" "-I should be ashamed for making you such a good liar, Sophie." "-Any plans Ace?'' ''-'No way' I'm saying...I mean, you make moral talks about my job way too often already.'' ''-I'd like to see you come up with a plan for once. That doesn't involve murder...'' ''-Umm...No.'' ''-Ha, something you can't do.'' ''-I'd like to see you come up with an attack plan that actually DOESN'T END IN VADER.'' ''-Well...umm...'' ''-'Exactly." "Not another ''Force talk'." "''Don't run next time. It'a a '''prey' reflex.''" Images Trivia * Ace is not her real name. Her real name is Atiniir Nau'ur, but this is known only to family and few select people. Registered as Ann Striker * Belongs to clan Rodarch * Her sister Sophie was born through the Force * Capable of long distance connection with Sophie due to their bond (sometimes manifesting physically if any of the two is under the influence of the Dark side) * Has a habit of calling Sophie "Jareor"(reckless) * She is a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, but it is unknown if she ever worked with Boba Fett, another Bounty Hunter who associates with the Mandalorians * Will kill any racist if given a chance * Will refuse to work with slavers * Known for reckless driving (to the horror of any of her passengers) * Gained a reputation in the Underworld for her ruthless execution methods, regarded as an urban legend due to general lack of knowledge on her force sensitivity (advanced Force cloak) * Suffers from a mild form of PTSD, (potential results of this might be: her aversion to lightsabers, use of force lightning, orders or organizations of force sensitives, anyone touching her neck, being reffered to as Jedi or Sith, having her memories read in any form, inability to fall asleep for longer than 3 hours without waking up solved by use of sleep medication, lack of sufficient emotional control, fear induced hallucinations in severe cases) * Understands multiple languages including: Basic, Mandalorian, Rodese, Twi'leki * College dropout * Permanently infected with the Dark side (infection developed it's own personality over time and is capable of overtaking the host) * Rarely seen without makeup or in civilian clothing * Extremely ticklish * Surgically implanted shoulder joints (after severe injury in combat) * Multiple scars (multiple cuts down the stomach and spine, blaster wounds collarbone to elbow on both arms, faint scar around the neck, couple of small scars on cheek and chin) * Fond of spicy and sweet foods, especially uj cake * Used to own a pet Tuk'ata